Insecurities
by UglyTurnip
Summary: After an incident at a pool party reveals Natsuki's personal insecurities, MC seeks to show his girlfriend just how much she really matters to him. This was my first (and probably last) attempt at writing a lemon fic.


The sunlight beamed directly into MC's closed eyes, stirring him from his morning sleep. After a long, exasperated yawn, he sleepily glanced over at his clock, only for his eyes to shoot open as he saw the time on it. 9:27.

A wave of thoughts swam about in his head as he recalled the literature club pool party that Monika had scheduled for today. _Oh shit!_ _Natsuki was supposed to meet me here by 9!_ _I guess she left without me. She's gonna be mad! Did I remember to brush my teeth laugh night?  
_

He rose up out of his bed and shifted his gaze to the closet door. Thank the heavens he had the foresight to set his blue swimming trunks out last night. Otherwise, there's no telling how long he would've had to dig through his clutter of a closet in order to find. He quickly stripped out of his underwear, threw it and his shoes on, and headed downstairs for some breakfast. He slammed a piece of toast in his mouth when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Checking the window nearby, he saw Natsuki standing out there, holding a small pool bag over her arm. Was she angry at him? He couldn't get a good enough look at her face to know for certain.

Regardless, he knew nothing good could come out of it if he ignored her. He dashed over to the door and practically flung it open, then did his best to maintain some semblance of calmness. Natsuki was clad in a black and pink two-piece swimsuit. Her bikini top covered the entirety of her chest, as it was adorned with the face of a grey kitty. Once the door was completely open, she looked over MC before flashing him a huge grin. His heart was set aflutter. She was so precious when she smiled, but it wasn't something she did often. He wished she would do it more, but no matter how many times he expressed this desire to her, she never seemed to go through with it. Expressing her emotions so openly just didn't seem like something Natsuki did, and he couldn't force her to change.

"Good morning, dummy," she purred affectionately, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. "Are you ready to go to Monika's?"

"I've been ready," MC lied. "What took _you_ so long?" he playfully accused.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow as her smile faded into a confused frown. "What do you mean? I thought we agreed to meet at your house at 9:30."

"Ah, I'm just messing with you," he informed with dismissive wave, relieved to know that he was actually alright. "You look cute, by the way."

Natsuki blushed slightly, then checked to see if anyone just so happened to be watching. She would never live it down if someone she knew saw her react positively to being called cute. Once she determined that the coast was clear, she wrapped MC in a tight hug. "I know I do. Would you carry my bag for me?"

MC took it off her hands and slung it over her shoulder. He stepped out, locking the door behind him, and the two were off. They made their way down the sidewalk, crossing a few blocks down the upper-class suburb until they eventually arrived at a white, two-story house. Compared to its neighboring houses, Monika's seemed a bit newer, a bit more modern in terms of architectural design. Natsuki briefly wondered just how rich Monika's family could be to afford such a prime piece of real estate. Before she had time to come up with an answer, MC took her hand in his and walked her over to the front door.

"And the lovely couple joins us," Monika greeted with a smile as she opened the door before MC could even knock. She was dressed in a typical white bikini that granted a modest view of her cleavage. Her bow was gone. Instead, her hair simply fell freely, ending just above the top of her bikini bottom.

"Hey, Monika! Thanks for inviting the club over," said MC. "Do you mind if I just go straight to the pool-"

Monika brought a hand up to MC before he could advance any further. "Of course, but I can't let you in through the house right now. Just come around back through the gate," She offered, leading them away from the front door and towards the gateway that led to her backyard.

"Why can't we just go through the house?" Natsuki asked. "Wouldn't it be a little faster?"

Monika blushed ever so slightly. "Uh, my house is, er, you see, very dirty!" She lied. "I forgot to clean it up this morning, that's it."

"Makes sense to me," MC replied with a nod. "I hardly ever clean up unless Nat wants to come over."

Natsuki blushed at her nickname. "Eh!? What did I tell you about calling me Nat?"

"Oh, relax," MC stated with a chuckle. "It's a cute name."

"I'm not cute," Natsuki protested.

"You're so cute when you pretend you're not cute," MC stated affectionately.

She loved it when he called her cute, not that she would let him know that. "OK, maybe I am a _little_ cute," she admitted with a small smile.

"MC and Natsuki are here, Sayori!" Monika called out as the trio arrived at the pool. As far as outdoor pools go, it was fairly modest. The walls and floor had a sandy color to them, sorta doing the job of simulating the ocean floor. Around it stood a small, stony deck, with some reclining pool chairs sitting on top. Three of them already had towels sitting on top, and Sayori was relaxing in the middle one.

Sayori leaned back in her chair, which was adorned with a bright, peach-colored towel. Her bikini was a bright yellow, as well as fairly modest, leaving no cleavage to be seen. Upon noticing the couple's arrival, she lowered her sunglasses and offered them a wave.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm so glad you could make it! We're gonna have lots of fun today, I just know it!"

"Indeed, we are," Monika concurred, taking a seat in her own chair across the table. Her own towel was a simple white that was only barely tinted a slight green, like some fusion of her eyes and her bow. She then pointed over across the pool. "I set you two up over there, but if you want to move, feel free."

MC and Natsuki found two chairs arranged right next to each, close enough for them to hold each other's hand. No doubt such a set-up was deliberate on Monika's part. Natsuki smiled, inwardly complimenting Monika on her considerate actions. Not that she would ever tell that to her face, of course.

"Thanks, Monika," MC said with a bow. "You're always so thoughtful."

Good thing her boyfriend could say such things for her. MC and Natsuki set their towels on their chairs and took their seats. Natsuki almost immediately reached her hand out, and MC took it in his. They sat there for a moment, saying nothing, merely staring into one another's eyes. In that moment, there was total bliss, total love.

"Do you think Yuri's ever gonna get out here?" Sayori yawned, leaning back. She reached into her bag and pulled out a volleyball "I thought we would start our game thirty minutes ago."

"Give her some time, Sayori. Yuri's not exactly comfortable with her body," Monika reminded gently. _Heaven knows why,_ she added in her thoughts.

"She's probably too busy burying her nose in some stupid book to come out here and actually socialize," Natsuki said. She had intended for it to be a playful jab at her frenemy. However, there was just a little bit more venom in her voice than she consciously intended.

"Uh, no," Monika said, glaring ever so slightly at Natsuki's rude accusation. "She's actually run into a bit of a problem, as it turns out."

"What do you mean?" MC inquired.

"Her swimsuit," Sayori indicated. "It's, ehehehe, a little too small around the chest area," Sayori indicated, gesturing to her own bosom for emphasis.

"I offered to take her shopping last week to see if she needed a new one, but _noooooo_ ," Monika said as she rolled her eyes. "Still, I feel bad for her. I hope she still has a chance to come out here and join us."

Frankly, it was no skin off of Natsuki's nose. Her relationship with Yuri was no less sour in the summer than it had been during the school year. No matter how hard she had tried to get her to socialize more, to have a little more fun, Yuri always seemed to retract herself once again. She wasn't blind, either; she could see the disdain Yuri expressed whenever the 'mature' girl caught her in a cutesy, childish outfit. Mature, her ass; judgemental was all she was.

But she turned her mind to more relaxing thoughts. For instance, she was with MC, and he was much more accepting of her personal hobbies. More than anyone else, honestly.

"Ooooooohhh, _that's_ why you wouldn't let us into your house," MC realized, a little bit late to the punch than everyone else.

OK, so he was a bit of a dummy, but he was her dummy.

"Yes," Monika chuckled nervously. "You got me."

A few minutes later, the back door opened at a snail's pace as Yuri poked her head out anxiously. She scanned the environment around her for a moment before stepping out, her pool bag strategically placed to conceal as much of her as it possibly could.

"H-hey everyone," she greeted quietly, barely heard by Monika and Sayori. She hesitated to do anything else for a moment, but eventually found enough courage to move her bag to the side. "I b-b-believe I managed to fit," she stammered. "I'm coming out, now."

As soon as her friends turned to her, Yuri covered her cleavage with her arms as she stared at the ground awkwardly. Not that it did much good. Her black swimsuit left very little to the imagination, and there was more than enough for any man to stare at. She stepped towards the pool slowly, her breasts threatening to spill out with every step she took. MC's mouth dropped open, and he found himself unable to look away.

Yuri pulled a book out from her bag and began to read, not saying another word. Her face was as red as a tomato, and what little effort she made to appear comfortable was very clearly forced.

Natsuki noticed her boyfriend staring, and she glanced down at her own chest, or lack thereof. For years now, Natsuki had seen the chests of her classmates grow. Some only grew a little, while some even put Yuri's gracious Double-Ds to shame. Natsuki, however, never got to have that experience herself. At age 18, her breasts, or lack thereof, were still merely an A-cup, and that was the first thing she noticed about herself every time she looked in the mirror.

She loved MC. She loved him more than words could ever suffice. In a world where everyone else disregarded her opinions as childish and insignificant, he listened. On the days where her father forgot to pack her lunch, he always made sure to bring spare food for her. When she, in frustration, anger, or an attempt to hide her emotions, pushed others away from her, he always came back. He was a constant, a beacon of shelter for her that nobody else would offer.

And what did she have to offer him? A bitchy attitude and cupcakes. Not much, if you asked her.

It was for that reason that the jealously bubbled inside of her. She felt so inferior to Yuri, who was smart, sophisticated, nice, and had all the sex appeal a woman could ask for. Natsuki was none of these things. She was ugly- the bottom of the barrel. MC was probably only with her out of pity; he just wouldn't admit it because he was too nice for his own good.

Still, she was angry and insulted that he did this right in front of her. So angry, that she thwomped him right on the back of the head.

"Ow!" MC exclaimed, realizing his folly when he made contact with Natsuki's enraged eyes. Instantly, he sank back in his chair, rubbing the back of his head gently. "Sorry, Nat."

Natsuki only grunted, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Hey Sayori, look out!" Monika shouted, pointing at a random place off in the distance. "There's a bee near you!"

"What!? Eep!" Sayori shrieked, covering her face. She didn't know it was all bamboozlement until she heard a loud splash behind her.

"No fair, Monika! I was gonna jump in first!" Sayori playfully pouted.

"Gotta be faster~!" Monika sing-songed as Sayori dove into the pool, emerging with a giggle.

"Come on in, Yuri!" Sayori exclaimed excitedly. "The water's fine!"

Natsuki frowned at the prospect of Yuri in the pool, floating about as the water rolled off her fairly exposed breasts, all while MC was watching. . . She stopped herself from spouting something undeservedly hateful, but if looks could kill, poor Yuri would be dead.

What looks _could_ do was seduce, and the way MC's attention was fixed on pitiful Yuri made Natsuki's blood boil. For such a petite woman, she could harbor a lot of jealous feelings.

Yuri glanced down nervously at her rather exposed bosom. She tried to stand, but instantly felt the back of her tight bikini strain. One wrong move, and. . . Well, she didn't want to think of the consequences.

"Uh, I apologize, Sayori, but I believe I'll have to sit this one out."

"Awww," Sayori moaned in disappointment. "Who am I gonna play volleyball with, now?"

"Are you sure, Yuri?" Monika questioned as she performed a lazy backstroke. "The water feels nice today."

Yuri pointed at her boobs, barely contained in within her top. "I. . . Uh, can't risk undergoing a wardrobe malfunction. I'm s-sorry, I must have g-g-grown a lot since last summer."

"Ohhhh," Monika nodded, finally understanding the gravity of the situation. "I guess I'll join you, Sayori," she offered.

"Yay!" Sayori yelled excitedly, clapping her hands. "Let's have some fun in the sun!"

MC tore his eyes away from Yuri, for his sake as well as Natsuki's. "I better go join them, he started to rise up."

"You do that," Natsuki uttered through gritted teeth. "Dummy."

"You wanna come with me?" MC offered, hoping that a diversion would cheer his girlfriend up.

"No," Natsuki replied bitterly, but she stood up anyway. "I'm going inside."

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Monika inquired.

But Natsuki did not answer her. Instead she marched angrily toward the back door, opened it, and turned back to face her friends.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be watching Crunchyroll!" she yelled, then slammed the door behind her rather forcefully.

There was an awkward silence as the four friends contemplated what just happened. MC hung his head in guilt. Yuri, despite that fact that she never intended to be the center of attention in the first place, glanced away in shy shame.

Monika and Sayori played volleyball in the pool, and Yuri eventually picked up her book again, but MC could not find any desire to have fun. He had heard that tone in Natsuki's voice only a few times before, and it pained him whenever he heard it. It was not like her typical frustrated tone, but one of genuine hurt. He had betrayed her, however unintentionally he had done it, and he needed to do something about it.

"I need to go talk to her," MC finally spoke as he stood up. "It's all my fault; I made her jealous in the first place."

"No, I should go, too," Yuri argued, starting to stand up. "I didn't mean to-"

 _SNAP!_

Yuri squeaked as the back of her swimsuit gave way. Before her large breasts had a chance to bounce freely, however, Yuri caught the cups with her hands in a swifter motion than anyone had ever seen Yuri move before.

"AH!" MC screamed, averting his gaze from the hypnotic powers of big boobs. "Don't! Just. . . Change into something a little less revealing," MC pleaded.

Though Yuri had avoided actually exposing herself, she was nevertheless a bright red. "I. . . I-I-I-I'm gonna go put on my shirt!" she vowed, running over to her pile of clothes while awkwardly holding her top in place.

"Good idea, I'm going inside!" MC hastily remarked, running away from the pool as fast as his legs could carry him. He threw open the door, slamming it behind him as soon as he was in.

"Gee, I hope today doesn't turn out to be a total _bust_ ," Sayori joked after the other two left.

Monika lightly smacked Sayori with the volleyball.

"Owee," Sayori moaned.

* * *

"Natsuki!" MC called out as he walked through the house. "Natsuki, where'd ya go? I want to talk about what happened back there! Please!"

"Go stare at Yuri's tits!" Natsuki replied bitterly, her voice coming from Monika's bedroom. "I want to be alone right now!"

MC, of course, did not obey. He entered Monika's room to discover Natsuki sitting on the bed, eyeing the doorway in genuine anger. She crossed her arms at the sight of her boyfriend, turning her nose up a him.

"Are you deaf?" she questioned. "I'm mad at you; I don't wanna talk!"

MC was unfazed by Natsuki's belligerent attitude. He knew his girlfriend did not truly mean what she said, as it was simply a front to hide her own insecurity. In reality, she probably really wanted to talk to him more than anyone else in the whole world, but that had always been the case since the pair started dating.

MC sat on the bed next to Natsuki. She scooted away from him, still using anger as a mask to hide her hurt, but MC scooted closer. This continued until Natsuki had been backed into a corner against the wall.

"P-please go away," Natsuki practically begged, her aggressive demeanor melting fast. Only he could do this to her, and he knew it well. "I don't need your empty pity."

"Natsuki, I know I hurt you back there, and I shouldn't have done that," he began, ignoring her request. We've been dating for several months now, and that is no way for me to act when I already have a partner. I failed you back there, and I have no excuse for it. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I still think you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Then why did you look at her?" Natsuki countered spitefully. "Oh wait, I know: Because she's got tits the size of Jupiter while I'm just a fucking A-cup at 18!" She shouted at him, rage and frustration erupting to the surface. "You know, sometimes I wish I never fell in love with you!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Natsuki slapped it shut in pure shock. MC's face contorted into a look of pitiful defeat, for these words were the first to truly wound him.

"I. . . I understand," he said at last, the pain and defeat evident in his voice. "I'll. . . I'll leave you to it, then."

"Wait!" Natsuki exclaimed remorsefully. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to say that; you're the best thing to ever happen to me, and I love you! I just. . . I just don't see why you love me."

MC hesitated, then sat down next to her on the bed. There were tears forming in her eyes, the tears of a sad, lonely, scared girl. She'd kill Monika, Sayori, and especially Yuri if anyone else saw her like this. Out of everyone in the entire world, even her own family, he was the only one she felt she could really feel vulnerable around, and yet it worried her all the more that she would lose him. Why did she have to be so hateful?

"I've never seen you this hurt," MC replied, genuine worry in his eyes.

Natsuki sniffled. She fought back the tears with all her might, but they spilled forth anyhow. She buried herself in MC's chest with a sob, and he stroked her back comfortingly. Inwardly, Natsuki cursed herself for acting like the child everyone around her treated her like. Why did this bother her so much? Why did she have to let one man have so much power over her, however unaware he may be of it?

She allowed this worrisome thoughts to swim in her head before she pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes. Natsuki glanced away from her love, her gaze much more downward this time.

"You need to go back out and enjoy yourself," she muttered at last. "I'm not worth your time."

"Natsuki. . ."

"Go," Natsuki repeated. "Have fun. Ogle at Yuri all you want. I know she's better-looking, anyway."

MC gently caressed Natsuki's crestfallen chin, then titled her head up until she was looking him in the eyes once again. His amber orbs sparkled with warmth, understanding, and otherworldly patience. He leaned forward, gently kissed her forehead.

"Please, Natsuki, tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't get mad; I would give anything to see the woman I love happy."

Natsuki squirmed, trying to avoid his gaze as much as possible. However, her mind instinctively forced her back to the security she found in his eyes. She was silent for a moment, blissfully unaware of how cute, how amazing, how vivid, and how beautiful her own pink eyes were.

"Alright," she said with a sigh, stabilizing herself. How he hadn't guessed what was wrong by now was a mystery to her. Then again, MC was kinda slow when it came to people. The effort was, nevertheless, appreciated.

"I. . . I don't think I'm sexy enough for you," she said, grimacing at the word _sexy._ "Or pretty, or hot, or beautiful, or anything. It's not like I have any a-assets to speak of or anything. I'm as flat as an open soda left out in the sun, and just about as good, too."

"Don't talk about like that, Natsuki," MC reprimanded firmly, yet lovingly.

Natsuki sighed. "Just be honest with me, MC; I know you only accepted my feelings because you feel bad for me."

MC was silent for a moment, shocked that his girlfriend would ever think such a thing. "Natsuki, that's not true at all. What kind of friend would I be if I toyed with your feelings like that? The truth is, every time I see you, my heart skips a beat. I remember how lucky I am."

Natsuki reflected on those words for a period, saying nothing. Then, suddenly, a thought crossed into her mind. She would make him prove his words.

She glanced down at her bikini top, trying to steel her nerves for what she was about to do. Then, she nodded, a determined frown crossing her face. She reached behind her back.

"Natsuki, what are you-"

She untied the knots in the back, then, after a moment of hesitation, she let go. She watched as the top fell from her chest and onto the bed, exposing her bare chest to her lover. She heard MC gasp and shuffle back a bit, and in a surge of shame for her nudity, she covered her breasts with her hands.

Both of their faces were as red as cherries. Natsuki slowly raised her head until she locked eyes with her lover. He averted her gaze for a moment, but soon found himself staring right back. He didn't turn away from her, and that was a start. So, with newfound confidence, she slowly removed her hands.

"D-do you like t-them?" she murmured nervously. "Be honest, n-now."

"Natsuki, I. . . Forgive me, I wasn't expecting this."

"Of course you didn't, dummy," she teased as seductively as she could, finding more comfort . "Go on, look. I want you to."

And look MC did. Natsuki's nipples were erect and perky, though whether she was cold or turned on by the situation, he couldn't say. They may have been flat, but in their own way, her bare breasts contained a beauty indescribable to MC.

But he knew not to stare for too long, and so he eventually looked back up at her face. There was an expecting look in her eyes, as well as one of incredible vulnerability.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, and he meant it. Then, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She gasped for a moment, but soon gave in to his tender affection. Their lips parted soon after, a thankful smile replacing Natsuki's earlier frown.

"I'm gorgeous," Natsuki repeated, as if she had to say the words herself for them to be true. "Thank you, MC. Do you wanna, _erp_ , maybe t-touch them?"

MC answered by caressing her chest, bringing a finger to her left nipple and slowly twirling it. Natsuki gasped in surprise and arousal, feeling a familiar sensation of heat rising within her crotch. She had spent a lot of nights fantasizing about MC taking her virginity, sometimes slowly and gently, sometimes absolutely pounding her while yanking her hair. Now, she knew for certain that he was interested in the same idea. She didn't care that she was in Monika's room, on her bed, no less. In fact, the thought of going at it on her friend's bed only served to turn her on even more.

"MC," she whispered in his ear. "I want you. . . I want you to. . . I want you to _make love_ to me," she squeaked at last.

Natsuki thought his blush couldn't grow any deeper. Somehow, however, it did. "W-what?"

"I want you to make love to me," she reiterated. "Have sex with me, fuck me, do me. I don't care what you call it, just do it to me."

MC gulped, but his growing erection showed that he was definitely considering her idea. "Here? Now?"

"Yes, you dummy," she nodded. "Right here, right now. P-please? I really think you're the one."

MC thought about it for a moment, clearly conflicted. Finally, he turned to her, noticed the puppy-dog look she was giving him, and nodded. _Sometimes, you're just too cute for your own good._ He thought.

"Yes," he finally admitted. "I think. . . I think we're ready for this, as long as you're comfortable with it."

Natsuki giggled. "Of course I am, you big dummy. Y-you want this too, don't you?"

MC nodded towards the tent pitched in his trunks. "Does that answer your question?"

Natsuki smirked, then grabbed her bikini bottom. She hesitated, longer than she had for her top, for she never felt quite as vulnerable in her entire life as she did in that moment. She inhaled sharply, then dropped her last bit of clothing with the exhale. She lied on her back, nude as the day she was born, and threw her bottom at MC's face.

"Ta-da," Natsuki said sarcastically, nervously opening her legs to her lover. Her crotch was perfectly shaved bare, exposing her lips to the entire world. "I'm naked. Not that there's anything worth looking at."

MC delicately traced his fingers along Natsuki's crotch, his expression changing to that of an amused smirk as he did so. "I don't know," MC began. "You look awfully attractive to me.

"Eh!? What's the matter!?" Natsuki exclaimed as she shot him her trademark stubborn glare. "It's a p-pussy, you dummy! Same as everyone else's!"

"I know," MC replied, still caressing her bare crotch as he spoke. "I'm just a little surprised it's so, uh, well-maintained."

Natsuki's glare only deepened as she suddenly scooted away from MC, crossed her arms and legs, and looked away. A fierce blush overtook her face. "S-so what!? You think I'm not attractive enough to shave down there!? Is that what you're implying!?"

MC cursed himself silently as the realization settled in. Here she was, trying her hardest to open up to him, to show him the vulnerability she felt on a constant basis, and he repaid her by only making it worse. He rose to his feet, his face expressing genuine remorse as he stepped over to the other side of the bed. He offered her a hand, a gesture meant to comfort, but she only swatted it away.

But he tried again, and that was the thing Natsuki loved the most about him. When she shot other people down, boys and girls alike, she did so knowing they would want nothing to do with her eventually. Their care for her was only at a surface level, or at least that's how it felt to her. MC, on the other hand, despite her constant verbal abuse, despite threats of physical harm, despite the very fact that she tore him down like her classmates and father did to her, he always came back. He was different. He cared. He thought she _mattered_.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," MC began, looking unable to make eye contact himself due to shame. "I just didn't expect you to be that kind of girl, that's all. I still think you're beautiful, Natsuki, I really do."

It was a lie. It had to be; that was the only explanation. She wasn't beautiful. He deserved a Yuri. He deserved a woman that was truly beautiful in all senses of the word. Instead, he remained with an immature, petite, bitter girl with mosquito bites for tits.

And yet, he seemed so happy to be around her, so thankful and appreciative of her mere presence. Why? What did he have to gain from being her boyfriend in the first place?

Probably just sex. Like all boys want. He'd fuck her once and then throw her away like a piece of candy.

"Natsuki, are you OK?" MC inquired gently. "If this is making you uncomfortable, we don't have to do this."

OK, maybe not sex. Otherwise, why wouldn't he be pressuring her more?

She decided, in the end, to lower her guard again. All healthy relationships are built on trust. She knew this, and she couldn't afford to lose this one through self-sabotage. She brought her hand to his chin, raising his head so that he was looking her in the eye once again.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so defensive over nothing. It's just. . . let's just try this again, OK?"

MC was quiet for a moment. "If you're not ready for this, then we don't have to-"

"Shhhh," Natsuki uttered as she playfully raised a finger to MC's lips. She winked at him as a smile grew on her face. "We're doing this, dummy. You've already seen me naked, so could you return the favor already?"

"Oh yeah," MC nodded, looking down at his own swimsuit-clad form. "Right."

With that being said, MC reached for his trunks, but found that he could not take them off due to his own sheer embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Natsuki asked as she crawled closer to him. She could see the tent pitched in his crotch, and from the little she knew about the male anatomy, _real_ male anatomy, not the fictional studs in some of her more fanservicy mangas, his size seemed fairly average. It certainly would be enough to satisfy a petite girl like her, anyhow. "Are you, uh. . . Shy about your dick?"

 _Why did I say that?_ She thought to herself immediately after the words left her throat.

"No, no, I think I'm fine," MC replied finally. "It's more that I've never had a girl see me naked before."

"Well, you're seeing me in the buff right now," Natsuki reminded as she spread her arms and legs to reveal her flat chest and shaved pussy once again. "And I've never had a boy see me naked before, s-so it's not like it's a big deal for you or anything," she then closed her hands around her mouth as she realized how rude that had to have come across. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. It's just. . . If I could the find the strength to do it, I believe that you can, too."

"You're right," MC assured with newfound determination. He grabbed his trunks, and in one swift motion, pulled them down and off of his body.

Now it was Natsuki's turn to ogle, and ogle she did. His cock was only about five inches or so, but it was certainly girthy for its length. She had fingered herself to the thought of MC pounding her many times before, but fingers could only do so much for anybody. Now, she had the real thing in all its erect glory right in front of her, and just the mere idea of his fat cock inside of her dampened the bedsheets she was currently sitting on.

MC noticed her pleased demeanor, which set his own worries at ease. "I take it you like what you see?"

"Of course I do, you dummy," she playfully cooed. "Can I, er, can I touch it?"

"Why couldn't you?" MC replied. "You can do. . . more than touch it, if you want."

Natsuki scooted closer until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her lover's dick inches away from her face. Instead, of wrapping her hand around it, as MC had expected her to do, she instead ran a couple of her fingers along it, carefully exploring every inch of his shaft. She then reached a little lower, cupping his balls with her full hand.

"Huh they feel different than I imagined they would," she remarked, then gasped in shock at her unintentional revelation. "N-n-not that I've imagined you fucking me until I can't walk straight or anything!" she lied. "That's gross!"

Unfortunately for her, she was not a good liar, and MC knew this. His amused smirk return, now accompanied by a teasing look in his eyes. "Oh, so you've imagined this before?" he inquired.

"No!" Natsuki assured. "I mean, only when I get _really_ lonely at night, wishing you would. . . Be with me."

"So that's a yes," MC said with a wink.

"F-fine," Natsuki agreed. "B-but you better hope the real thing is better than my imagination."

"I think we'll find out together, won't we?" MC chuckled.

Natsuki's hand returned to MC's shaft, only this time, she stopped exploring. She wanted to please the man that given so much just to try to make her happy. She began to stroke, nervously and slowly at first, but when a moan of pleasure escaped MC's lips, she knew she must have been doing something right.

"You like that, don't you?" she said with a giggle, increasing the speed of her stroking. "You like it when a naked girl jacks you off, you perv."

MC inhaled sharply, but a devilish idea came to him while she stroked. She was so fixated on the cock in her hand that she failed to notice where MC's hand was moving. At least, she didn't notice until she felt something run across her labia. She squeaked cutely, much to her chagrin, but it was like her crotch suddenly had a mind of its own. She felt a finger slip inside her, then a second, sending waves of pleasure throughout her whole body. Natsuki quickly learned that it felt twice as exciting to have someone else's fingers inside you, and she spread her legs wider to welcome the intruders. Her moans soon grew to match his as they felt each other up.

Alas, it couldn't go on for much longer. Already, MC could feel himself building up toward a climax. He knew he couldn't cum now, not when they were only getting started, so he gently retracted his fingers from Natsuki's clit.

"Aww, why'd you stop?" Natsuki inquired with no small amount of disappointment. She kept stroking, however, oblivious to the fact that MC's cock was reaching dangerously close to blowing a load all over that cute face of hers. The thought of that crossing his mind didn't exactly help, either.

"N-Natsuki!" MC moaned. "Stop, or I'm gonna. . ."

She got the hint, loosening her grasp on his rod. "Wait, already? Don't tell me you're gonna cum that quickly when we fuck."

"No, I shouldn't," MC assured, feeling the tide of orgasm recede for now. "It's hard to resist when you got the cute- hottest girl in the world pumping you for all you got."

Natsuki couldn't help but blush. "You think I'm hot?"

"You're a goddess," MC said, and he meant it more than she could ever realize. "Do you remember that poem you wrote for me all those weeks ago? The one you showed me right before confessing your crush?"

" _I'll Be your Beach_ ," Natsuki said. "I know, it was stupid, but it was the best way I could tell my feelings for you."

"It was beautiful," MC corrected. "You poured your heart and soul into it. It meant more to me than any of that pointless, abstract garbage that Yuri writes."

"Well, I have you to thank for it," Natsuki confessed. "You were the first person in a long time that seemed to really take me seriously, that didn't treat me like a child. You made me feel like I didn't have to struggle to stand out anymore. You were my beach, and I just wanted to return the favor."

"And you will always be mine," MC stated, before leaning and planting a kiss on Natsuki's lips. Before he could part his lips, she wrapped him in a tight embrace, deepening the kiss until she was overwhelmed with passionate joy. Tears welled up in her eyes, tears of joy.

"I love you so much, you dummy," Natsuki whispered once their lips parted.

"I love you too, my cutie," MC teased back.

"Only you can get away with that," she giggled.

"Now then, I believe we have unfinished business," Natsuki reminded as she wiped the tears from her eyes and composed herself. Still sitting on the bed, she spread her legs as wide as they could go, then wrapped them around MC's body. A gentle kick prompted him to embrace her tighter, his girthy cock centimeters away from her soaked pussy. She gazed into MC with half-lidded eyes and a seductive, surprisingly sexy smile, greatly anticipating what was about to come.

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" MC inquired, as if he was suddenly having second thoughts. "I don't want to do something that we'll both regret."

"MC, please. I w-want this more than anything. F-fuck me. Make me y-yours."

MC nodded, feeling his thick shaft screaming for release. Unsure if he should be gentle and gradual or if he should thrust with all his might, he went with the first option.

The tip of his dick brushed against her vulva, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Natsuki. She was wet. Oh God, She was soaking wet. He could have came right then and there, but where was the fun in that?

MC slipped himself in, gradually, until his entire length was inside of her. Natsuki gasped, the moaned, then gasped again as she felt him finally inside her. Forget fingers, forget dildos, and forget even her wildest fantasies: even a tease of the real thing was enough to surpass all.

"A-ah~!" she moaned, her back arching from the ecstatic overload of pressure running through her. Hearing his girlfriend's obvious approval, and overcome with his own lust, MC thrusted the entirety of himself into her.

Natsuki squealed, her legs convulsing wildly as the thick rod inside of her began to pound vigorously and powerful. Her hands clung onto Monika's sheets as her walls massaged his length.

"Oh, fuck! You're so, ah~, thick!"

MC only responded with primal grunts as the rate of his thrusts increased. Every little bit of space she had inside of her was occupied by him, tightly massaging the entirety of his length with every little movement. Her legs locked tighter around his back, and her fingernails dug slightly into his skin. Her eyes rolled back in pure pleasure as her moans grew louder.

Suddenly, MC came to a stop, leaning in closer to her face. "Kiss me," he requested. She obliged without a second thought, though their tongues met before their lips ever did. They danced in a strange harmony together, each one graciously tasting the other. Their hot breaths tickled each other's faces. All the while, MC returned to thrusting, and Natsuki surrendered herself completely to him.

They eventually broke their sloppy kiss, leaving a string of saliva between their lips. Natsuki caressed his face, a heavenly moan escaping her with each pounding he gave her.

"MC, I. . . Ah~! Love you much! Ah~!"

He grunted, feeling the familiar rise of an impending orgasm. He couldn't finish before his girlfriend, though, he knew that. There had to be some way to drive her over the edge.

"I love you too, Natsuki," he managed between grunts. He gazed down, noticing her flat chest, and more importantly, her nipples. They were so erect that one could cut diamonds on them.

He brought his hands to both, gently twisting them.

It sent a shiver down the core of Natsuki's spine as she let out a delightful shriek. She was getting close, herself. The rising sensation within her was unlike any orgasm she had experienced on her nights alone, and she was ready to release it.

"MC. . . I'm gonna. . . I'm gonna cuuuuuuuummmmmmm!" She moaned.

"Me. . . Me too, Natsuki!

"Pull it out!" She shrieked, orgasm right on her heels. "I want your, AH~, load all over meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Surrendering to orgasm himself, MC pulled out his dick just in time. Hot, sticky loads of his seed shot out, landing around Natsuki's chest. Some of it landed on her cheek, and even more still missed her entirely, landing on Monika's bed.

Natsuki hardly even noticed the cum, however, for her legs were convulsing wildly as she lost all inhibition. She let out one final scream of pleasure as she came all over her thighs and Monika's sheets. Her back arch wildly as her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head.

Their eyes met once again, saying more than words ever could. Which was good, because neither could form much of a coherent thought at the moment. Eventually, the tide of orgasm subsided, and MC fell onto the bed next to her.

She gasped a few more times, catching her breath, but smiling. "Wow! That was. . . That was heaven," she remarked. "I don't have much to compare you to, but you're awesome!"

"You too," MC replied, running a hand over her cheek to get rid of the cum. She looked so happy, positively glowing.

More beautiful than ever before.

"I should get mad at you more often," she teased. "Especially if it always leads to this."

"I might actually be inclined to agree with that," he shot back. Then, a terrifying thought entered his mind. "Oh, shit."

Natsuki shot up. "What?"

"Monika's gonna be so pissed."

Natsuki took a look around the bed, noticing the semen stain over to her left, as well as feeling the damp area between her legs.

"M-maybe she won't notice," Natsuki tried to reason.

"She's gonna notice," MC argued.

"Then fuck it," Natsuki dismissed, lying down on top of MC. "It was worth it to me."

"Same here," he added with a smirk.

"I love you, MC," she repeated, staring deeply into his amber eyes. "You mean the world to me, and I'm sorry."

He embraced her in a comforting hug. "Don't be so hard on yourself; I know what I did was wrong."

"Still, I can't compare to her," Natsuki reminded. "I can't blame you for staring."

"Hey, the A in A-Cup stands for Awesome," MC joked.

Natsuki laughed, then smiled at him sweetly. "Do you really mean that?"

"More than anything," MC assured, and he pecked her gently on the lips.

Natsuki glanced over to her discarded swimsuit. "Well, dummy, I guess we should go back to the pool. I don't want them worrying about us."

MC rose to his feet, snatching his trunks off the floor and tossing Natsuki her cute bikini. "Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll meet you out there."

As MC left the room to put on his swimsuit, Natsuki gazed down at her naked form one last time. Her boobs certainly hadn't grown anymore, and her butt was still flat as a pancake, but for some reason, that didn't seem to bother her much anymore. In fact, for the first time in her whole life, she felt pride in her body. He thought she was beautiful, he _loved_ her, and he really _did_ mean it.

She wasn't ugly, or bottom of the barrel. Sure, she lacked in some superficial areas, but she was nevertheless pretty in her own way. Who cared what other men thought of her, anyway? She had MC, and he was all she ever needed.


End file.
